


Return to Cap

by In_Much_Stress



Series: (Tony's The Name Of) His Latest Flame [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Elvis Presley songs, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pre-WinterIron, Steve Rogers is Delusional, This might as well be a crack fic, because Steve ain't the only one not in his right mind it seems, but steve doesn't know that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Steve's letters to Tony after the "Civil War" keep returning. He's sure it's fine, just Tony exhausting his pettiness.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, past Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Series: (Tony's The Name Of) His Latest Flame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817527
Comments: 33
Kudos: 408





	Return to Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Return to Sender by Elvis Presley
> 
> Not much WinterIron, mostly just Steve being... Steve.

Steve checks his phone for what might be the fifth time in two hours.

The letter, the  _ apology,  _ he wrote to Tony had been dispatched only the day before, together with the phone connected with his, which means that it’s probably still on its way to his boyfriend’s hands, but the blonde can’t help himself. He’s dying to talk with Tony again, to sort things out, to know if Bucky is doing ok.

Bucky seems to think that being in the US is a good idea, and while Steve knows that Tony is one stubborn piece of work, the man is not completely lost. Bucky needs help, and Tony will gladly help an honorable soldier. Steve already expects the news on the television: “Billionaire Genius Fixes His Mistakes” followed by a bushy tailed reporter talking about how Stark’s tech can do wonders and how much money Tony will make once BARF—T’Challa had mentioned it when explaining why Bucky wasn’t there in Wakanda with them—is disponible for the public.

Steve just wishes he could be there, by Bucky’s side. Leaving his best friend with the man who tried to kill him leaves a bitter taste on his tongue, but there is little he can do right now. T’Challa made it very clear that they are only guests if they  _ “behave” _ and one step out of line will be more than enough for Wakanda to heed to the world’s demands and send them all to jail.

The Captain really doesn’t like the detachment in T’Challa’s treatment of them, all he wants is to be  _ free, _ to be with his  _ friend  _ and do his  _ job,  _ but for now he supposes he should play by the King’s rules. It’s fine, really, they used to play by Shield’s rules and even Tony’s—with his constant need to maintain a certain public image and to not piss off other rich men—, they can play the waiting game.

Only a matter of time until Tony gets the phone, and then everything will go back to normal. Steve knows he can bring his boyfriend to understand his side now that the tensions have finally subsided. Plus, by now Tony must be fully aware that Bucky was only a victim, which means now all that is left is to open his eyes about the Accords.

The engineer dislikes being ordered around and confined as much as Steve, once the blonde makes him see that is  _ exactly _ what the Accords wants, what  _ Ross _ wants, he’ll come around. And, of course, his lapse of judgement will be forgiven in a heartbeat. The Captain knows that not everyone has the same strong resolve to keep their convictions that helped him during the war, that Tony has been in the middle of a corrupt system ruled by money for too long, so, really, it’s all a matter of directing him to the right path.

Steve will see to it as soon as he goes back home. He knows he will, for the people will see that he is  _ right  _ and the unfair charges against him and the Avengers will drop.

He smiles with the simple thought of putting his feet in the Compound again. He’ll hug Bucky, his best friend, his brother, and they’ll laugh and share that particular smile only them could understand. Bucky will be back to his bright self, all charming and playful, calling him  _ “Stevie”  _ while thanking Steve for saving him from Hydra and welcoming him back home. Then his smile will become a teasing smirk and he’ll nudge Steve in Tony’s direction, who’ll be standing a safe distance from them, holding a phone and trying to look busy.

Tony will try to ignore him at first, just to be difficult, but as soon as the blonde gets close enough, his lips will try to curl into a grin, that same secret grin he reserves for people he loves. Brown eyes will then meet his blue ones, the supposed glare coming out as a loving gaze, clean of the misplaced anger and hurt. Steve will then grab the phone in his hands and throw it over his shoulder to Bucky, who’ll catch it—because of course he will, he’s always there for Steve—, before bringing the engineer into his arms.

The kiss they’ll share will be sweet like the first one.

Steve looks at the phone again, ignoring his teammates curious looks.

* * *

Steve can’t believe his eyes.

In his hands is the very same letter he wrote Tony two months ago.

It looks unopened, which means either Tony didn’t read it or made it look this way. The lack of the phone lets it clear that the letter did reach the man. So he probably made the letter look unopened, falsifying things like this is probably a piece of cake for  _ Tony Stark. _

Written on the letter are the lyrics to a song Steve recognizes as Elvis Presley.

_ Return to sender, address unknown. No such number, no such zone _

Odd, Tony is more of a  _ loud rock _ guy, while Steve likes jazz more.

That aside, the letter returning can only mean one thing: Tony is being difficult.

It’s fine, Steve knows how his boyfriend works. First he needs to swim in his rage, then exhaust his pettiness, and then finally he’ll start thinking properly. Which means all Steve has to do is insist. Tony likes the feeling of being sought after, so as long as Steve does that, everything will work out.

And Bucky, Bucky will take his side and talk to Tony. Steve can already imagine, Bucky calling Tony out for being a “petty punk” and telling him to let go of his stubbornness. Also, surely Bucky will try to talk some sense into the engineer about the Accords, to make things easier for the Avengers to return home. Always looking out for Steve.

They’re all family, after all.

* * *

His second letter also returns. Unopened and with the same lyrics written on it.

So does his third.

And the fourth.

And fifth.

Steve is patient, though. He can do that all year.

He worries, of course he worries. T’Challa has kept him updated about Bucky’s treatment religiously, and Bucky himself has called every now and then—using the phone Steve gave Tony, which brought him hope they worked out through everything and Tony had apologized as he should have when they first called.

Bucky sounds so much better than before. Almost as if his years of Winter Soldier were completely erased, leaving behind only good old Bucky Barnes. He’s well, and safe, and Steve really wants to hug him as soon as possible. Bucky also has confirmed that Steve’s letters do reach the Compound—the  _ Stark Compound  _ now, because Lord knows Tony needs his ego to be stroked a bit before he calms down and the Tower isn’t enough anymore—, but he’s not sure they’re actually reaching Tony.

Bucky’s calls usually includes him talking about how wonderful the future is—the man has been in love with the future ever since Howard Stark allowed the world to look at his plans—, his adventures finding out his own tastes—Elvis Presley and science fiction, Lilo & Stitch is one of his favorite things in this century—, and words of appreciation for  _ Anthony Edward Stark _ and his  _ brilliancy— _ which fills Steve with much pride because, sure, Tony has a multitude of flaws, but he’s still a genius engineer. Howard would be thrilled to know his son is so successful.

Steve grabs a pen and starts writing the sixth letter to his boyfriend.

Soon they’ll stop returning.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/)


End file.
